Common Colds
by Nianti
Summary: What happens when Link gets sick? Find out!  Some mentions of Okami Content, but not much. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS!


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any characters.

_

* * *

I am Link of Ordon, hero of the Twilight._

_I have faced countless monsters, and even more demons._

_I have helped to save hundreds, if not thousands, of lives._

_I have fought through Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, and Nippon._

_I have faced extremes of both heat and cold._

_And not once have I gotten-_

"Sick. I told you not to go to Kamui in the middle of winter, Link! This is what happens!"

I wince, Ilia's voice harsh on my sensitive ears. I was fine yesterday, maybe a slight irritation in my throat; this morning, though, I woke up with my nose completely clogged, my throat screaming in agony, and the sunlight flinging daggers into my eyes. My head felt like it was full of fog... _pounding_ fog. It took me ten minutes just to get up and dress, much less to realize what was going on.

"Ilia... They needed my he-" I cut off in a fit of coughing. Even the whisper I'm barely able to use hurts.

"Gah! Why do I even bother trying..." She growls, turning away. I shiver, a chill of fear running up my spine. Ganon in all his power is nothing compared to my Ilia when her anger is roused.

"Be... because you... c-care about me?" I offer. Ilia glares at me, making me cower back into my blankets. She holds the look for a few moments, then sighs, her face softening.

"Yes... because I care about you. Almost enough to make you shapeshift and tie you out behind my house." She sends an eerie, _Midna_-like grin at me; I shrink further back into my blankets, my face drawing into an expression of horror and fear. Ilia laughs, her eyes becoming lighter.

"Link, you should know me well enough to know I could never do that, particularly not to you of all people." She comes over and hugs me, wrapping a fourth blanket around me in the process. A whistling sound from the fireplace draws both her attention and mine, and we turn to the fire. I wince, realizing what that whistle means.

"Oh no... please no... n-not-" I start coughing again, until the pain in my throat makes me want to scream. Ilia laughs, and goes to the fire. She pulls the kettle out, and pours a steaming, thick red liquid into a soup bowl. It looks alright, but I do not trust my sight where food is concerned. Ilia hands me the bowl.

"It's okay. It's just tomato soup, no medicine or anything added." she says, motioning for me to take a sip. I eye her warily, and taste the soup. I hold it in my mouth for a moment, waiting for the heat to lift somewhat so I can find the flavors. There is the rich flavor of the summer's tomatoes, a hint of basil and garlic, as well as a few other herbs that are too faint to distinguish. I nod in thanks, and take another sip of the scalding liquid. Bo comes in, his loud footsteps pounding like hammers on my head.

"Ilia! ...and... Link? What's the matter boy?" The mayor walks over to me, as I clutch my aching head.

"Father, Link's sick... could you speak a bit more gently? Please?" Ilia places one hand on my shoulder, the other on Bo's arm. The mayor nods, and quietly sits next to the fire.

"I told you not to go to Kamui just yet. If it's this cold here, I can hardly imagine what it's like there." he says, keeping his voice low. I nodded, having already heard this from Ilia.

Bo insisted I remain at their home for the night, so I was disoriented when I woke up. My head was again oppressed with fog, but this time my nose was slightly more clear. I sat up carefully, and rubbed my eyes. It was bright outside, but someone had been considerate enough to cover the windows. There was a bowl of... mush sitting next to the fire. I took it and ate, noting the warmth it spread in my chilled body. I got up, stretched, and pulled on my jacket. I pulled back a window covering, and blinked at the blinding white. Once I was used to the brilliantly lit outdoors, I carefully calmed the fire so nothing outside the grate would burn, and headed out the door.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Uli. Maybe she'll have something that can clear my head up enough for me to think straight. I can't just laze around all day until I'm completely well, Ilia. You know that."

"Ugh... fine. But I'm coming with you."

"Ah, there you are. At least you had the sense to bundle up, Link. Ilia, come here and help me with this, would you?"


End file.
